The present invention relates to a device for applying a correction film to a substrate surface and more particularly to a hand operated device for transferring a film from a carrier tape to a substrate such as paper.
A number of devices are known which are designed to apply an adhesive film to a surface, the film generally being provided on a carrier tape, and being of the type which adheres to the substrate surface when pressure is applied against the tape at the surface. Typical of such devices are those disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,064, U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,076, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,074 each issued in the name of Manusch et al.
Such devices are generally formed of a housing having a feed reel or spool containing the carrier tape, and a second spool for accepting the tape after usage, the tape being fed over an applicator member which extends from the housing and is generally disposed on a spring support of some type. The device is held in the hand of the user who applies the applicator to the substrate and exerts that pressure sufficient to press the tape against the substrate for transfer of the film to the substrate.
In general, devices of the type referred to are designed such that the movement of the tape over the substrate causes the tape to unwind from the feed spool while maintaining a predetermined tension in the tape, and rotation of the feed spool causes the take-up spool to wind the used tape thereon. As it is desirable to maintain a tension between the applicator and the take-up spool without subjecting the tape to breakage, the feed spool is generally operatively connected to the take-up spool by a clutch arrangement allowing for slippage during the driving operation, however maintaining the proper tension in the tape to ensure its effective feeding over the applicator member.
It is evident, therefore, that a plurality of elements are required in an assembly designed to accomplish application of the correction film to a substrate, when devices of the prior art are employed.
The present invention therefore has as an object to provide a correction tape dispenser of the type described which is simple in construction and economical to produce.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correction tape dispenser having a single spool for supporting the carrier tape and for receiving the carrier tape after usage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of transferring film from a carrier tape to a substrate which is accomplished with a minimum number of elements and, therefore, is economical to perform.